


i think the universe is on my side

by shesthesmoke



Category: Bright - Echosmith (Song), Echosmith (Band), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Songfic, piper gets mentioned like once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/pseuds/shesthesmoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is based off of the song Bright by Echosmith and the pairing Solangelo from the HoO series by Rick Riordan and it probably sucks because I wrote it at 11 at night. I don't own the song or the characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think the universe is on my side

_I think the universe is on my side_

_Heaven and Earth have finally aligned_

_Days are good and that's they way it should be_

 

Nico first ran into him on the way to his biology class. They had both dropped all of their books and papers. Nico looked up. The other boy was all blond hair and blue eyes. They stared at each other for awhile before Nico apologized. The other boy blushed, which made him even more adorable.

Nico was late to class.

 

_You sprinkle star dust on my pillow case_

_It's like a moon beam brushed across my face_

_Nights are good and that's the way it should be_

 

Nico sat straight up in bed. His clock read 2:16 am. Nightmares, again. He tried to think of something, anything to calm him down. His mind settled on the boy he'd run into earlier that day. A boy he didn't even know the name of, a boy that he didn't even know, was helping him out of his nightmare. Life was weird like that.

 

_And I see colors in a different way_

_You make what doesn't matter fade to grey_

_Life is good and that's the way it should be_

 

Nico saw the boy again at the pizza place in town. They were properly introduced this time. The boy's name was Will. Nico felt skeletal butterflies flapping around in his chest when Will asked if he wanted to go grab a coffee sometime.

 

_You make me sing ooh la la laa_

_You make a guy go ooh ooh I'm in love, love_

 

Nico felt lighter that week. He didn't have any nightmares. Even Piper asked him what was up. He didn't tell her.

 

_Did you see that shooting star tonight?_

_Were you dazzled by the same constellation?_

_Did you and Jupiter conspire to get me?_

_I think you and the Moon and Neptune got it right_

_'Cause now I'm shining bright_

 

Nico couldn't believe it. He'd had an actual date with an actual boy that actually went really well. He felt like singing.

Because now he had an actual boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> should I make this into a series?


End file.
